southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
An Epic Show
}} '''An Epic Show '''is the 4th episode of the 4th season and it is the 53rd episode overall. Synopsis When watching Epic Rap Battles of History, Eric finds out Hitler lost the battle against Darth Vader twice, he goes to kill the the people who made it. Heidi must stop him before he harms anyone. Plot At Heidi's house, Eric and Heidi are on YouTube. Heidi is listening to Katy Perry Hot and Cold. Eric gets bored of the song , so he pauses the song. Heidi stops dancing asks Eric why he did that. Eric claims Katy Perry is terrible and they should listen to Epic Rap Battles of History. Heidi says she likes that. Eric asks what's her favourite one. Heidi answers with Darth Vader vs Adolf Hilter 2. Eric quickly searches it up and then gets cheery. Eric says he wants to see who won. At the end of the video it says Darth Vader won. Eric then starts getting angry and calling Darth Vader a metal scrap. Eric quickly leaves Heidi's house. At the streets Eric is walking around the shops and see's pictures of Darth Vader Wins Hitler. Eric starts to freak out of these pictures and runs into a music shop. He looks at the guitars, Eric mentions he's safe, but then a radio comes on talking about Darth Vader winning Hitler badly. Then Eric runs out of the shop and then into the park and sees a couple talking. The man asks his wife if he saw the rap battle, the wife replies and says there was one person who wanted him to win and mentions the person is sad and could be a virgin. The couple walk away and Eric gets annoyed and knows what he has to do. Outside of Eric's house, Heidi is seen knocking on the door. Harry opens the door. Heidi asks for Eric and Harry tells her Eric is at the basement practicing to kill NicePeter and EpicLlyod. Heidi walks to basement shocked and sees Eric with throwing knives and throwing them at 2 targets. Heidi tells Eric that he doesn't have to do that. Eric says he has to and she should come with him. Heidi follows him. Night Time, outside the ERB studio, a bus stops there and Eric and Heidi get off the bus and watch it go away. A guard then stops the both of them and wont allow them inside. Heidi tells Eric they should just go home, but Eric doesn't listen and kills the guard. Eric then walks through the gates and Heidi catches up with him and tells him she's going to break up with him. Eric doesn't care and still goes on and points out she can't live without him. Heidi then says to him he should quit of Hitler. Eric mentions why ERB are posing but he should. Heidi points out that if Hitler invaded the US he would have killed your ancestors. Then Eric mentions then he should time travel to Germany 1940. Heidi then says he would have killed him because he wasn't blonde. Eric is then shocked and gets annoyed and then he promises not be a Hitler fan again. Heidi and Eric leaves the studio.